The present disclosure relates to a lock system with mobile device key access, and more particularly, to credential synchronization for a mobile device.
Traditionally, lock boxes and similar devices are operated manually by a user to gain access to a key that unlocks an independent lock. Such lock boxes require the user to know a combination to gain access to the key. Unfortunately, such lock box use creates a cumbersome process and often scenarios where security may be in question.
An electronically-controlled lock box or other such types of access controls can enhance security by enabling credential updates and/or use more complex credential verification than traditional lock boxes. However, obtaining credentials to interface with an electronically-controlled lock box or access control can present other issues depending on available communication interfaces and the timing of updates.